1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a data management system and the method thereof. In particular, the invention relates to a management system of technical literature data and the method thereof.
2. Related Art
During the beginning phase of techniques research and development (R&D), it usually takes a lot of manpower and time to search and read technical literatures, such as patents. Therefore, some companies make use of external database searches to extract a few patents or classification numbers. Using the patents and classification number, the company analyzes patents and their interrelations via characteristic tables. Some other companies provide user interfaces for the user to select analysis types and set analysis conditions. The analysis conditions are converted into search conditions in a specific format. The search conditions are then used to find relevant data in the database and generate the analysis results.
However, among the products that provide technical literature analysis, no one provide an efficient operation interface for multiple users depending on their updating status or new assignment by project leader. Only single user for their individual work is normally found. Therefore, different members in one R&D team have to perform searches independently. Each member cannot share his/her notes about the literatures he/she has read with others. Therefore, the manager of the R&D team cannot effectively manage the members thereof.
In summary, the prior art always has the problem that technical literature data analysis work cannot be efficiently shared and managed, then further results in system operation loading. It is thus imperative to provide a better solution.